


The King of Remnant

by A_Story_Without_Words



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Face-Fucking, Harems, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Story_Without_Words/pseuds/A_Story_Without_Words
Summary: As the ruler of Remnant, King (F/N) has many concubines. However, some are favored above others.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Reader, Cinder Fall/Reader, Coco Adel/Reader, Ilia Amitola/Reader, Neopolitan (RWBY)/Reader, Nora Valkyrie/Reader, Pyrrha Nikos/Reader, Ruby Rose/Reader, Velvet Scarlatina/Reader, Weiss Schnee/Reader, Winter Schnee/Reader, Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note:

The King of Remnant is a RWBY Harem Fanfiction set in a fairytale alternate universe. Please know that this book will be written on my own terms, meaning requests will not be accepted, chapter lengths may vary from one page to tens of pages in length, and there is no specified amount of time between updates. 

Because this book is essentially all lemons, chapters with sexual content will not be labeled separately. Instead, if the title of a chapter is simply a character(s) name, expect it to be a lemon with said individual(s). 

General Disclaimer: This work is a piece of fiction that takes place in the RWBY universe. The author of this work claims no legal ownership of the characters, creatures, or locations in the RWBY Universe. The universe of RWBY, including its characters, character’s accessories, character designs, creatures, locations, and the world of Remnant, are the sole property of Rooster Teeth LLC and its affiliates.

Disclaimer: All sexually explicit content occurs between characters of or above the legal age of consent in accordance with Wattpad guidelines, that being a minimum sixteen years of age.


	2. Prologue: The King of Remnant

The King of Remnant was a harsh and cruel man. His tyrannical rule spanned across the globe, leaving no corner of the world unravaged by his barbaric nature. He oversaw his kingdom with an iron grip strengthened by his vast military which he kept happy by allowing them to pillage and rape his citizens, making the kingdom’s defenders no better than the bandits and ruffians they fought. Any signs of uprising were met with extreme force. A single protestor or outspoken citizen would see their entire village drawn and quartered in chains to the kingdom’s capitol and thrown into the mad King’s arena, where the men fought unarmed against the dark creatures of Grimm and the women were left to be raped by the men who called themselves soldiers. 

Every month the tax collectors would come to keep the King’s coffers full, and each year come harvest time, they would ensure the capitol, home of the royals and noblemen, was well stocked for the King’s feast, where entertainment would once again be provided by the arena, some poor village selected at random to participate in the sick performance.

The King’s tyrannical rule and penchant for blood spilling earned him the nickname the Red King amongst his people, and for over three decades his red armies plundered and laid waste to the very lands they were sworn to protect.

The King had many concubines and sired many illegitimate sons. These bastard offspring would one day become his generals and regents. Amongst his many children he had but one true heir. Born of the Queen, he was a small and frail as a child, or at least by the Red King’s standards. As he grew older his mother tried to shield him from his father’s true and hideous nature, instead nurturing him with a gentle hand.

Over the years, the King’s favored concubine whispered poisonous words about his Queen. That she was unloving and unfaithful, her purity that of a common whore. The Red King had her thrown into the arena where she was raped by the King’s bastard sons and left to die at the hands of the Grimm. Her son was exiled, banished to the desert sands of southwest. And so, the Red King’s oppressive rule over Remnant continued on. 

Ten years passed and the King, now long in the tooth, received words of a dangerous splinter group accumulating in the Vacuo deserts. Scouts were sent to investigate but they never returned. And then, on the anniversary of the Queen’s death, the banished son stormed the castle with the aid of new allies made in his exile. Nineteen years of age, his body was all muscle, conditioned to survive the harsh desert lands. It was by his hand the Mad King was slain, his head on a pike for all to see. 

Many were scared to see Remnant under the rule of this younger monarch. To have killed his own father, he surely must be even more ruthless than the tyrant before him. With the same lack of honor as the Red King, the generals and armies pledged their allegiance to his killer, so long as they were allowed continued freedom to take as they pleased. And if he denied, they would simply kill him as they would any other man.

They were displeased, of course, when the King refused their services. Even more enraged when they were informed they were to all be executed. They drew their blades and bows, prepared to strike down the young man, but they were unprepared for what came next. The young King wielded an ancient sword, its blade imbued with powerful magics, and in one single stroke, cut down all who sought to do him harm.

The new King ruled with an iron fist but with a heart of gold. His allies from the desert replaced the army and trained new recruits from the kingdom’s territories. Taxes were heavily reduced and the frequent raids from the king’s army ceased completely. All those with power under the Red King’s rule were tried and executed in the same arena they once took pleasure in watching. Memorials were made in honor of those who had suffered and fallen under the Red King’s rule, allowing the families to grieve, while the new King’s half siblings and their whore mothers were exiled to the same deserts he had been sentenced to when he was just a child.

With the Red King dead and his supporters exiled or executed, Remnant flourished. The King is dead, long live the King.


	3. The Farmer's Daughters

It had been two years since (F/N) had slain his father and taken the crown. Two years since the Red King’s armies last ravaged the countryside. And in those two years, the kingdom flourished. Without the high tariffs and taxes, economies across Remnant boomed, and morale across the kingdom had never been higher, and yet, all was not perfect. Grimm attacks, natural disasters, and the occasional bandit raid were ever present, and the citizens still had many grievances remaining from the Red King’s forty-year reign.

In attempts to pay reparations for his father’s crimes, King (F/N) opened the castle to the public, allowing citizens to appear before him in the throne room to air their many grievances. Townsfolk requesting additional protection for their village, family members seeking medical aid for their afflicted loved ones, merchants asking permission to travel certain trade routes. The requests were many in number, but most that sought assistance left satisfied.

The one rule King (F/N) had however, was nothing was ever given freely. His majesty did not believe in handouts. For a request to be fulfilled an exchange must be made. Often times citizens paid with coin, and when they had no coins to give the King accepted alternatives. Fruits of their labor, the artist could offer a tapestry, the seamstress reems of silk. Regardless, to receive, one must be prepared to give.

The harvest season was almost upon the realm when King (F/N) was paid a visit by a family of three, a farmer and his two daughters. They cautiously entered the ornate throne room, approaching the King on hands and knees, coming to a stop before him where they remained in a kneeling position. His majesty took a moment to look over the figures before him. The father was a muscular man appearing to be in his early forties. He had a small amount of stubble that matched the color of his hair, blonde, but significantly subdued in his older age. On either side of him knelt his daughters. They were both extremely beautiful. The one on her father’s left appeared to be the older of the two. Her hair which cascaded down her back shared the same color as her fathers’. Though it had not yet lost the vibrant sheen of youth. Though no doubt still in her teen years, the size of her bust spoke to her entrance into adulthood. Her younger sister however, still had yet to bloom, though this was not to say she was not beautiful in her own right. Her black hair had to it a blood red tint, and her eyes the most unique shades of silver.

“Speak.” The King commanded from his throne.

“My lord,” the father stuttered, “it is with great humility that we appear before you today. We are honored that one of your stature has granted us audience that we might…”

King (F/N) held up his hand causing the man to immediately fall silent.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Taiyang, my lord. Taiyang Xiao Long.”

“Tell me Taiyang Xiao Long,” the King said, “why have you appeared before me today?”

“I have come on behalf of my village.” Xiao Long answered. “Our town was recently plagued by swarms of rapier wasps carried in on winds from the desert. By the graces of God no one was seriously injured, but the creatures have all but decimated our crops. With the harvest season so fast approaching, we haven’t the time to replace what we have lost before the cold season is upon us.”

“So, you’ve come to me requesting food for your village.” The King finished. “Enough to feed your people through the winter.”

“Yes, my lord.” The farmer nodded.

“And are there no neighboring villages that can help supplement your loss?” The King asked.

“Not without putting their own citizens at risk, my lord.”

“And where within my territories does your village lie?”

“Vale, my lord.”

“I see.” The King said, pinching his chin thoughtfully. “You understand this is no simple request. I would need to move supplies from the storehouses in Mistral. And to move the amount you require, why, transport alone could take well over a month. Then there is the matter of providing the transport with ample protection, otherwise there would be no guarantee your people would ever see it arrive.” The King said, keeping the conversation pace quick.

“Yes, I understand my lord.”

“Yet knowing the resources I would need to allocate to your cause, you elected to seek audience with me regardless.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“And you have come with payment in exchange for the kingdom’s services?”

“I have, my lord.” The farmer nodded.

“I see.” The King said, giving the man an educated look. “I am afraid I cannot provide you with the aid you seek.”

The man began to protest, but King (F/N) once again silenced him with a raise of his hand.

“However,” the King said loudly and clearly, “I will not allow your people to starve. I shall issue a decree mandating that all neighboring villages support you throughout the winter. Still, I fear it may be a difficult year for your people.” The King’s expression softened. “I’m sorry, but no amount of money or goods could equally compensate such an undertaking as you have requested.”

“M-My lord.” The farmer said warily. “If I may speak. My people knew no amount of coin nor cloth could match the resources necessary to supply our village. Instead, I have brought with me something far more valuable to offer in exchange.”

King (F/N) leaned back in his throne, the tip of his finger resting on the corner of his mouth. 

“Continue.”

“These are my daughters, Yang and Ruby.” He said, indicating the two maidens on either side. “And they are most dear to me. But if it pleases your greatness, you may take them as your servants.”

“And your daughters you would offer in exchange for my aid?”

“I would, sire.” Xiao Long bowed.

The King sat in pensive silence for several seconds. “A man can make no greater sacrifice, nor offer a more treasured possession than his own flesh and blood. But what of your daughters? Have they anything to say on the matter?”

The elder of the two glanced up from the floor, raising her head fully once she saw the King awaiting her response.

“We are ready and willing to submit ourselves to your service, your majesty.” She said. “It is as you said, there is no nobler a sacrifice than to offer oneself for another.”

“And do you understand what service to the King would entail?”

“I do, my lord.” The blonde beauty said, lowering her head once more.

“I see. And what of you young one?” The King asked, directing his attention to the younger of the pair. “Are you prepared to offer your life to me? To clean my home and prepare my food and drink. And to visit my chambers whenever I so desire your companionship?”

“I… Yes, my King.”

“Very well.” The King said. “The bargain is acceptable. You shall meet with my Vice Regent and Minister of Finance to make the necessary arrangements.” He said to the farmer. “As for your daughters, I would have them remain before me.”

The King gave the family a moment to say their goodbyes. Taiyang hugged both his children, tears falling freely from their closed eyes as they embraced for what may be the last time. And then with one final glance at his greatest treasures, he was escorted from the room.

Once their father had left, the King had the two young maidens taken away by one of the Finance Minister’s men, Fox Alastair. He explained to them the King’s expectations, the benefits of serving him well and the punishments for falling short. He took away from the castle to a building several blocks from the palace. Once inside, he ordered them to strip. They did so, the act made more comfortable with Alastair’s lack of vision. Then several elderly women entered the room and they were splashed with cold water. They shook and shivered as their naked bodies were scrubbed, their skin turning pink as it was rubbed raw. Their old garments were disposed of, replaced with simple, though respectable gowns, one a golden yellow, the other rose red. 

Further inside they found rows and rows of beds, two of them freshly made and ready for them. This building was where they would live from now on. Where they would sleep and eat and work. This was the whorehouse.


	4. Yang Xiao Long

When Yang and Ruby first heard of the difficulties facing their village, they formulated a plan that would ensure the survival of their people. They still remembered the stories their father used to tell them, of the bloodthirsty Red King and his oppressive rule over their citizens. They’d been raised to be more fearful of the soldiers meant to protect them than the bandits that preyed on small villages such as their own. But barely two years ago, the banished prince, long thought dead, returned to claim the throne as his own, overthrowing his tyrannical father. He was a fair and just ruler, but far from weak. From the stories they’d heard, both from his emissaries announcing his reign and the travelers that passed through their town, he cared deeply about his people. The two sisters were confident that once he received word of their village’s need for assistance, he would surely send it. But they also knew he would not send it freely. They tried to come up with any form of payment that would justify sending the amount of aid they required but could come up with nothing. Until one night, the elder sister made a proposal to her father.

Taiyang immediately dismissed the idea, but as the winter months drew closer, he too came to realize what his daughters had. There was no other option. This was the only way to save their village. Yang and Ruby knew the sacrifice they were making and all the consequences that came with it. They were well aware of the tasks they were likely to perform if the King were to accept their bargain. They were apprehensive and nervous, but not once did they allow themselves to falter. And then, all too quickly, the time came for the daughters to say goodbye to the father that had lovingly raised them. Tears fell freely from their eyes as they clung to the memory of their father’s warmth, hoping they would one day see him again. And then they were whisked away to their new home in the King’s whorehouse.

They had been prepared to be summoned by the King later that evening, but no summons came. They slept restlessly that night. The next day, Fox Alastair escorted them throughout the grounds, telling them where they would eat, bathe, and spend their free time. He told them which areas were open to them and which they were forbade access to. Days passed, and still no summons came. During their fifth day they befriended two of the King’s other concubines. Coco Adel, a beautiful brunette with short cut hair who also hailed from Vale, and Velvet Scarlatina, a rabbit faunus from the settlements in Mistral. What made the two stand out from the other occupants of the whorehouse were their garments. They wore fine sheer silks of chocolate brown with gold thread embellishments, and beautiful gemstones glittered on their fingers and around their necks. Coco and Velvet were not simply concubines, they were courtesans, counted amongst King (F/N)’s favored women.

“He’s a passionate lover.” Coco told them one day as they sat at the edge of one of the many large baths. “And incredibly endowed.”

“He’s caring, too.” Velvet said as she wrung out her hair. “He’s special that way. Unique. Many of the Barons give no consideration to the comfort of their servants. But his majesty is always considerate of us, ensuring he does not cause us any discomfort.”

Nearly two weeks passed, and then one evening Fox Alastair summoned Yang to a separate section of the whorehouse. He led her to an elegant room where a deep pool of soapy water waited for her. She was instructed to bathe, and she did so, lathering her body with the flowery smelling soap. After an hour two women fetched her from the bath and gently patted her dry with the softest towels she had ever felt in her life. They thoroughly wrung out her hair, and then gestured for her to exit the room. Standing in an empty chamber, she stared embarrassedly at the tile floor as a large man looked her over. He occasionally touched her, running his fingers gently across her smooth skin and feeling the consistency of her hair.

“Well, Yatsuhashi?” Fox asked.

The larger man said nothing but gave a slight nod of his head to indicate his approval. Alastair clapped his hands twice and the same two women who had dried her after her bath stepped into the room. They approached Yang from behind and draped a white robe over her shoulders. They slipped the sleeves over her arms and tied the garment shut with a loose knot that still left much of her cleavage exposed.

She walked in silence behind Alastair as he led her from the whorehouse to the palace. Through the large castle, up several flights of stairs, they came to a halt outside a finely polished wooden door. The blind servant stood aside, his intent clear. She was to enter alone. She was about to turn the door handle when Fox stopped her.

“You are to enter in only the gown.” He said.

She stepped out of the slippers she had been wearing and Fox bent over to pick them up.  
Taking a deep breath, Yang turned the handle and pushed it inwards. She hesitantly crossed over the threshold and closed the door behind her. King (F/N) stood waiting for her in a loose-fitting set of silk pajamas., staring out a window at the city below. Hearing her enter, he turned, his hands folded behind his back. He gave her a pointed look, and she hastily dropped to her knees, bowing her head.

“Tell me, Miss Xiao Long,” he said, walking a slow circle around her, “how have you settled in?”

“Very well, my lord.” She said. 

“And what of your sister?”

“She is well, my king.”

The King continued to examine Yang from all angles. She could feel his eyes scanning her body and it made her blush. After a minute or so, The King came to a stop in front of her.

“You know why you are here?” He asked.

“Y-Yes.”

“Good.” He said. “You may rise.”

Slowly, Yang got to her feet. Her knees felt week, her heart beating with anticipation.

“Strip.” (F/N) instructed.

Yang’s cheeks flushed, but her hands went obediently to the knot around her waist, shaky fingers fumbling for several seconds before the robe opened fully. With a shrug of her shoulders, she allowed the garment to fall to the ground in a pool around her feet. She was completely exposed.

“As you are aware, you are now one of my concubines.” The King said. “As young Master Alastair has no doubt already informed you of your duties, I will not waste our time tonight going over them. But know this, I reward those who deserve to be rewarded. Perform your duties well and you will live a life free of want. Fail to do so and you will become a common whore, free to be used by my ministers and lords. Do you understand?”

Yang nodded shakily.

“Very good.”

Yang’s heartbeat quickened as (F/N) approached her. She felt his hand beneath her chin, his fingers tilting her head upwards. She stared into his (E/C) eyes and found herself thinking that they were beautiful. Deep as an ocean, but they burned with an inner fire that drew her in. They brought a calming presence, one that chased away any unease she had been feeling. Already she could feel herself becoming more and more aroused, curious as to how he had this affect on her. She inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering closed as he pressed his lips gently to hers.

A sharp sense of pleasure shot down her spine and coursed throughout her entire body. Her chest felt hot and goosebumps rose along her flesh as instantaneously as the hardening to the peaks of her breasts. Her pussy throbbed and dampened, slick dripping down her legs, legs that shook and threatened to give out from beneath her. All this in response to one small kiss. 

His tongue traced over her soft lips, and she opened her mouth to allow him access. She stepped closer to him, pressing herself into him, her bare nipples rubbing against the smooth silk and arousing her further. After several minutes, The King pulled back. The blonde moaned in protest as the warmth of his lips left hers, but her disappointment was quickly turned to surprised excitement when he grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and spun her around, his strong arms holding her firmly around her middle, pressing her back to his front. Her mind was overwhelmed by the many pleasurable sensations coursing through her body. The feeling of his hands roaming over her body, tangling in her golden locks, and giving the slightest of pulls causing her to whimper in pleasure.

“You have wonderful breasts.” The King whispered in her ear, his hands cupping her chest, holding one of her breasts in either hand. 

Yang cried out in pleasure as he kneaded and massaged at the soft mounds, the pads of his thumbs glancing over the flesh of her sensitive buds. With a quick pinch of her nipples, he removed his right and allowed it to roam further down her body as his left continued to play with her breasts. Her breathing was heavy in anticipation, gasping and moaning as he gently palmed the front of her groin. Her hips bucked into his touch, grinding herself impatiently against his hand. She heard him smirk, and before she could so much as register what was happening, she felt his finger spread her wet pussy and two of his digits enter her. Her head threw back in pleasure, a strangled cry escaping her lips. She reached around behind her, grabbing hold around The King’s neck to hold herself upright, while the other pressed firmly over his right hand, encouraging him to penetrate deeper.

Her muscles spasmed, walls clenching and gripping your digits as they roamed within her slick folds. And between (F/N) playing with her breasts, fingers pinching the erect buds of her adorning her soft chest, the feel of his erect cock on her lower back which she pressed her plump ass into, and his fingers now violently thrusting in and out of her sodden pussy, she came. Her walls tightened around his fingers, juices pouring out of her slit and covering his hand.

When she finally came down from her high, she fell forwards, catching herself on the large bed in front of her. She laid her chest flat on the soft blankets and caught her breath before turning around, propping herself against the mattress on her elbows. She watched lustfully as The King disrobed, eyes scanning his well-defined abdomen, muscular chest, and staring hungrily at the large cock between his legs.

“Please, your majesty.” She begged quietly. “Fuck me.”

Her chest heaved as he slowly approached her. Her grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her back against the bed. He climbed over her, knee pressed between her legs to spread them, and placing this tip of his swollen cockhead against her slick entrance, traced the shaft up and down between her pussy lips, lubricating his cock on her juices. Impatient, Yang took hold of the King’s cock in her small hand and placed him at her entrance. He smirked, a playful glint in his eyes, and obligingly pressed into her.

Her tight pussy stretched to accommodate the girth of his large cock, her soaking walls tightly hugging him as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She bites her lip and closes her eyes as The King begins moving his hips, his cock repeatedly thrusting in and out. Small squeaks and whimpers escape he closed lips, her legs now locked around The King’s waist, her own angled upwards so the tip of his cock scrapes against her walls, stimulating more pleasure. She wraps her arms around his neck, holding him close. All hesitation was gone. All nervousness was gone. All she held now was a want, a carnal desire for him to fuck her all throughout the night.

After another twenty minutes, during which The King had had her both from the front and behind, Yang had cum another three times. Her hunger satiated for the moment; she was filled with a new desire. To bring his majesty to climax. To use her body to prove both to him and herself that she was a woman able of bringing him immense pleasure. She climbed on top of him, her legs on either side of his body as she straddled him. She ground her hips forwards and back, riding on his cock, determined to feel him release inside of her. She grabs his hands and holds them to her chest, her pace quickening. She bounces up and down, hips constantly circling and moving.

She looks down at The King beneath her, staring deep into his eyes as she bites her lip and smiles seductively at him. She wants him to feel good. She hopes that she is making him feel good. And by the way he breathes she knows she is. 

“Your majesty.” She moans. “Please, please cum for me. Tell me I’ve done good, my king. Show me how good I’ve made you feel. Please, reward me. Reward me with the gift of the feeling of your seed inside me. Please.”

Once again, The King obliges. He sits up and matches her rhythm. He pulls her hair and grabs her ass, thrusting up inside of her. With one final, deep, penetrating thrust, he releases, shooting his thick seed deep within Yang. She cried out at the sensation of his warmth filling her.

“Thank you, my king.” She moans. “Thank you.”

His cum leaks out of her pussy and slowly runs down his cock. Still with him inside her, she leans down and kisses him deeply and passionately.

“I think,” she says with a lustful voice, “that I am going to like my new life here very much.”


	5. The Morning After

“I know that look.” Coco Adel said when she saw Yang the next day. “I take it his majesty summoned you last night?”

“Ooh, do tell.” Velvet said, forcing Yang to sit with them. 

“Yes. And spare us no details.” Coco said, eager to hear all about the young maiden’s first experience with The King.

Yang spoke in depth of her night of passion. Of the pleasure The King had made her feel, pleasure she didn’t even know was possible. She told them how all inhibition was lost the moment she felt his lips upon hers. And she spoke in length about the beauty of his eyes. The depth they held. The power.

“Mmm.” Coco moaned through sealed lips. “I know exactly what you mean, darling. Just a single glance from those eyes is enough to have me soaked. And I think poor Velvet here is all hot and bothered just by the thought of them.”

Sure enough, Velvet’s cheeks were red, and her thighs were pressed firmly together as she squirmed in her seat, biting down on her lip.

“Going on how we didn’t see you at breakfast this morning, we can assume you spent the night in the company of his majesty?”

Yang smiled softly and turned to hide the blush on her cheeks. She hadn’t expected The King to hold her throughout the entire night. She could still feel his firm arms wrapped securely around her middle as he pressed soft kisses in her hair until she fell asleep.

“He must have really liked you.” Velvet said. “Usually his majesty dismisses his concubines after he’s been satiated. It’s not often he allows one to spend the night with him.”

“Not even Coco?” Yang asked, suddenly feeling very special.

“Well,” Coco said with a smirk, “not much sleeping happens when I spend the night. If you know what I mean. Velvet always gets to stay though. She’s very… innocent, one might say. I think King (F/N) feels some duty of protection over her.”

“Why’s that?” Yang asked.

“Well, last time he dismissed Velvet after she had rendered her services, her escorts attempted to… have their way with her.”

Yang’s stomach turned at the thought.

“What happened?”

“His majesty saved me.” Velvet answered. “Stopped them from going too far.”

“And killed them on the spot.” Coco added. “Just what they deserved.”

“His own soldiers?” Yang asked in disbelief. “Really? Does he truly value us over his own men?”

“Like I said, he takes good care of us. So long as we take good care of him.”


End file.
